Pets and Nosmates
Pets and Nosmates are encounted by players throughout the whole game that would accompany them and help them on their adventures. The Pets can be captured while the Nosmates would join the players after they complete certain quests. For pets, the players have to be at a higher level to catch them but as for the Nosmate, the players need to be on the same or higher level to recruit them. The Pets and Nosmate would be stored in the player's Miniland unless or until the players choose them to accompany them on their journey. Embark on exciting adventures with your Nosmate team made up of 1 NPC partner & 1 Pet, and select members from a pool of up to 3 NPC partners and 10 pets. Capturing When a player first begins Nostale, and completes the beginners quests, they will be taught how to catch a pet, namely a chicken. Skills are set by pressing "K". When accessing the skills tab, players may drag the skill "capture" onto the hotkey (at the bottom of the screen). To catch a pet, the player must first make sure that the pet is capturable. Whether the pet is capturable is indicated by an icon beside the monster's HP gauge. If the pet is catchable, the player must attack the monster and continue to do so until the pet's HP gauge becomes red. If the pet does not have the capturable icon, this simply means the pet is not capturable. Once the player has weakened the monster to red HP, the player must use the capture skill. If the capture fails, the player may wait until the capture skill cooldowns, and try again. Some pets may be obtained in the wild, some pets must be bought through nosmall or private shops, and some pets are only avaliable during events. Nosmates This is more difficult than catching a pet, as you cannot 'catch' a Nosmate, partners can be recruited at a specific TimeSpace Stone. Partners are the in-game characters that you run into during a mission. They make an offer for you to join in the adventure when they have a good impression. If you accept the offer, the character will be your partner from that point on. The same character as the one you have as a current partner cannot be recruited. There are currently 4 Nosmates. In order to gain a Nosmate companion, one must complete their main quests, except for the "Princess Sakura" Nosmate, in which the quest to gain her is given as a prize randomly when completing the namaju raid. Controlling pets Raising Nosmates NosMates have their own experience points and levels gained from the adventures with the character. Levels of a pet can also go up by feeding special pet food which can be bought through Nosmall. Having NosMates for adventures also gives you more XP than adventuring by yourself. Having pets fight a trainer can upgrade their attack/defense ratings. Pet trainers are special NPC bushtails which will fight the pet in a miniland.Purchase a trainer item for pets and use it in your Mini-Land to summon a trainer. Have your pet attack the trainer to upgrade its attack ratings. Similarly, getting attacked by the trainer upgrades the pet's defense rating. The upgrade is made on regular basis but there may be no effect at all or the ratings may even decrease. Partner's equipment Partners must be equipped just like a player character. They may also be equipped with clothes, gloves and shows. Partners gloves and shoes are the same as those of the character but weapons and armor must be converted first. Converted items of equipment have the same element and powers as they used to before conversation (ie rare level, attack and defence ratings). All the partners equipment must be in the same category (close combat for Tom, bows for Bob, etc). Equiptment conversion is avaliable at equiptment shops and requires Sands of Donna River.